Supernatural Dirty South Style
by BlackWidow.AgentThirteen
Summary: Set in Season 4 - How would things turn out for the Winchesters brothers if they had a little help from a couple of sassy female hunters that takes no ish from noone. Have they finally met their match? Established Sam/OC and Dean/OC in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Ruby or any of Kripke characters. But I'm going to "borrow" them for my own nefarious usage. Just kidding. But I do own Sanaa James and Camille Ramirez

Sanaa James: Sanaa is 29 years, 5'6" with mocha chocolate skin, she has dark brown eyes and wears her hair cut short and jet black like Rihanna. She has a possession protection tattoo on the small of her black and also a tribal phoenix tattoo on the black of her neck. She loves to listen to all genres of music and she is a little on the shy side when it comes to men. She doesn't realize now beautiful she is and thinks that her destiny is to always to alone. She also loves classic music cars, her prized possession is her 1970 Cranberrry Red Chevy Chevelle. Her car has black stripes from the hood to the truck with red flames and 20 inch chromes rimes.

Camille Ramirez: Camille is 26 years, 5'4 with caramel skin, she has brown eyes and has her hair falls to her shoulders. She has a possession protection tattoo on the small of her black and also a New Yankee symbol on the black of her neck. She's a avid Yankees fan. She listens to more R&B and Latin music and loves to dance. She's the total opposite of Sanaa, she's more out-going and flirty.

These girls are best friends that have walked through the fire for each other, they are actually more like sisters. They have nicknames for each other, Cam sometimes calls Sanaa ,Duchovny or Mulder because Sanaa was a big The X-Files fan and loved David Duchovy. Sanaa calls Cam, Jeter or New York because of her love for the New York Yankees and Derek Jeter.

~Chapter One~

Sanaa James was sitting in her motel room browsing the web on her red Dell laptop doing the research that was delegated to her by the lovebirds down the hall. She was starting to get a little restless looking at all the newspaper articles and not finding anything so she slammed her laptop shut. Sanaa decided that she needed a break, she slide off the bed and grabbed her jeans and began putting them on. She was zipping up boots when she heard her motel door open, she was surprised but grateful that it was her best friend and partner-in-crime, Camille Ramirez, "Jeter, what are you doing here? Don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful that you decided to grace me with you presence, but you two said that you were going to be "busy"." Sanaa had zipped up her other boot and looked at Camille, waiting for a smart aleck comment but when she did not hear one, she looked at her friend and frowned.

Camille looked at Sanaa and knew that she was wondering what was up, she sat down on the bed, "Sammy had some visitors and I thought it was best to give them some privacy."

"OK, so who's so important that you feel obligated to leave your motel room?'

"His brother Dean."

"Whoa, hold up. You mean Dean, Dean "I was mauled by the hellhounds and was dragged to hell" Winchester."

"Yea, that's the one and he's looks pretty good for having been in hell for four months."

"Jeter you are a trip. Did you happen to forget that you are playing house with his brother every night?"

"No, I haven't but I'm not blind either." she smirked.

Sanaa picked up a pillow and hit Camille over the head, Camille was about to retaliate when they heard a knock at the door. Camille swung and hit Sanaa square in the face then ran to answer the door, it was Sam. "Hey baby, is everything ok?"

Sam looked at the girls, "Yes, everything is fine as can be expected. It seems as if something yanked my brother from hell but we have no idea who. So therefore we are heading out to see a psychic that Bobby said that might be able to help."

"Good, I guess we will have to finish the job without you then. And I'm so glad that you have your brother back, I know how much he means to you."

"Thanks babe but I actually came to see if you and Sanaa wanted to come. We are not sure who or what we are dealing with and could definitely use the backup." Sam said.

Camille hugged Sam tightly then looked over at Sanaa, "So Duchovny, are you game?'

Sanaa rolled her eyes at them then got off the bed and grabbed her purse, "Yes, I was getting frustrated coming up with nothing looking for those demons."

Camille grabbed her bag as well and she and Sam followed Sanaa out the door to meet up with Dean and Bobby. Sanaa was heading towards Sam's motel room when Sam's cell phone, it was Dean, he told him to meet them in the parking lot. To say that Sanaa was nervous was an understatement, she was finally going to meet the infamous Dean Winchester. She had heard a lot about the Winchester brothers from other hunters but finally get to meet them but add that he was freshly from hell kind of up the ante.

Dean and Bobby were waiting in the motel room for Sam to come back with whomever he said that he needed to get. Dean got tired of waiting so he called Sam and told him to meet them in the parking lot. Dean was leaning against his car talking when he saw Sam walking their way but he wasn't alone. He was with a same beautiful woman from before but they were joined by another beautiful woman. Dean watched them as they approached, he could tell that Sam was comfortable with them but he wondered why they were here.

Sam looked at Dean and Bobby and knew they had questions so when they finally reached them, he started the introductions, "Girls, this is my brother Dean and our very good friend, Bobby Singer. Guys, this is Camille Ramirez, who you met previously and Sanaa James. They are good friends of mine and they happened to be hunters and I thought that since we have no idea what we are dealing with, we could use the help."

Sam stood quietly as she watched their reactions to each other, he let out a breath of relief when they smiled at each other and decided to head down the highway. Everyone head to the cars, it was decided that the girls rode with the guys in the Impala and Bobby drove his own car and they began their journey to see the psychic.


End file.
